GENERATIONS
|Title = GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE ジェネレーションズ・フロム・エグザイル・トライブ |Image = GENERATIONS - BEST GENERATION promo.jpg |Caption = GENERATIONS promoting BEST GENERATION (2018) |Former = GENERATIONS (2011-2012) |Origin = Japan |Genres = Dance-pop, R&B |Years Active = 2011-present |Labels = rhythm zone |Agency = LDH (2011-present) |Associated Acts = Sandaime J Soul Brothers, EXILE, EXILE TRIBE |Website = http://generations-ldh.jp/ |Members = Shirahama Alan Katayose Ryota Kazuhara Ryuto Komori Hayato Sano Reo Sekiguchi Mandy Nakatsuka Yuta |Formermemb =}} GENERATIONS is a Japanese pop male dance & vocal group signed to rhythm zone label and LDH agency. All members attended EXPG dance & vocal school prior their debut. Members * Shirahama Alan (Leader) * Katayose Ryota * Kazuhara Ryuto * Komori Hayato * Sano Reo * Sekiguchi Mandy * Nakatsuka Yuta History Pre-debut In April 2011, EXILE HIRO began forming GENERATIONS. The candidate members started their activities in the summer of 2011, with major debut as their goal. In the same month, it was announced on Shuukan EXILE the first members of the group, being Komori Hayato, Sano Reo, and Sekiguchi Mandy. On July 17, it was announced three more members added to the group, one that were previously on Gekidan EXILE: Shirahama Alan and VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 2 finalists Katayose Ryota, who was also on Gekidan EXILE, and Kazuhara Ryuto as the group's vocalists. In April 2012, all six members were announced to the public as official members of the group. On September 11, 2012, it was announced that Nakatsuka Yuta, who had been a support member for the group, would be added as an official member. 2012-2013: Debut On November 21, 2012, GENERATIONS debuted with the single "BRAVE IT OUT", which was used as theme song for drama Sugarless, which member Shirahama Alan starred on it. A few months later, in January 2013, GENERATIONS added "from EXILE TRIBE" to the group's name. On July 10, 2013, GENERATIONS released a collaborative single with Sandaime J Soul Brothers, titled "BURNING UP", as part of EXILE TRIBE's releases. On November 13, the group released their first album, GENERATIONS, which achieved the #1 position on the Oricon charts for the first time, selling approximately 49,000 copies in its first week of release.http://www.oricon.co.jp/news/2031004/full/ 2014-2015 On January 1, 2014, HIRO appointed Shirahama Alan as leader of GENERATIONS. On April 27, 2014, Alan and Sekiguchi Mandy were added as official members of EXILE after winning the EXILE PERFORMER BATTLE AUDITION. All performers of the group participated on the audition. In November 2014, it was announced that GENERATIONS would release a new album in February 2015, and following which, go on a nationwide tour as well as a world tour. The world tour was scheduled to take place in June, with stops in Paris, London, Los Angeles, New York, Taipei, and Hong Kong. The group released their second album, GENERATION EX, on February 18, 2015. The album also reached the the #1 position on the Oricon weekly charts, selling more than 64,000 copies in its first week.http://www.oricon.co.jp/news/2049026/full/ On September 16, 2015, the group released their tenth single "ALL FOR YOU", which was used as theme song for the movie Girl's Step, where member stars on it. The single reached the #1 position on both daily and weekly Oricon charts, making this GENERATIONS' first #1 single and also their best selling single so far.http://www.oricon.co.jp/news/2059566/full/ 2016 The group released their eleventh single "AGEHA" in January 27, 2016 and their third album SPEEDSTER on March 2. In 2016, the group released two singles: "Namida", which peaked #1 in Oricon's weekly singles chart, and "PIERROT". The group also went on their second tour GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2016 "SPEEDSTER", which was released in DVD and Blu-ray on December 28, 2016. 2017 On February 6, the group announced that they would be releasing their 14th single "Taiyou mo Tsuki mo" on April 12. On May 15, the group started the world tour GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE WORLD TOUR 2017 ~SPEEDSTER~, which will go from May 15 to May 28. The tour would end on June 4 but due to a terrorist attack in Manchester, England, the June 2 concert in France and the June 4 concert in London were cancelled.http://www.ldh.co.jp/news/detail.php?lang=jpn&site=TRIBE&newsid=0000013337 The group released their fourth studio album Namida wo Nagasenai Pierrot wa Taiyou mo Tsuki mo nai Sora wo Miageta on July 5. On July 22, the group will start the tour GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2017 "MAD CYCLONE", which will go from July 22 to December 17. On October 25, the group released their fifteenth single "BIG CITY RODEO". 2018 On January 1, the group will release their first best album BEST GENERATION. Discography Note: All Releases are under the name '''GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE' except when mentioned.'' Studio Albums # 2013.11.13 GENERATIONS # 2015.02.18 GENERATION EX # 2016.03.02 SPEEDSTER # 2017.07.05 Namida wo Nagasenai Pierrot wa Taiyou mo Tsuki mo nai Sora wo Miageta Best Albums # 2018.01.01 BEST GENERATION Digital Albums * 2016.02.24 Start Up ~Oen Song Collection~ Singles # 2012.11.21 BRAVE IT OUT (GENERATIONS) # 2013.01.30 ANIMAL # 2013.05.15 Love You More # 2013.10.09 HOT SHOT # 2014.04.23 NEVER LET YOU GO # 2014.09.03 Always with you # 2015.01.28 Sing it Loud # 2015.05.13 Evergreen # 2015.08.12 Hard Knock Days # 2015.09.16 ALL FOR YOU # 2016.01.26 AGEHA # 2016.06.29 Namida # 2016.11.16 PIERROT # 2017.04.12 Taiyou mo Tsuki mo # 2017.10.25 BIG CITY RODEO Split Singles * 2013.07.10 BURNING UP (Sandaime J Soul Brothers vs. GENERATIONS) Digital Singles # 2015.04.05 Hard Knock Days (Anime OP Version) Compilations / Other * 2013.03.20 DJ KAORI - DJ KAORI × EXILE TRIBE MIX (#5 BRAVE IT OUT, #19 ANIMAL) * 2014.02.26 DJ KAORI - DJ KAORI'S JMIX VI (#26 Love You More) * 2014.06.18 DJ MAKIDAI - EXILE TRIBE PERFECT MIX (#26 Organ Donor ~OFF DA HOOK~ / DJ MAKIDAI feat. GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE) Video Releases # 2016.12.28 GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2016 "SPEEDSTER" Filmography Music Videos * 2011 EXILE - "Rising Sun" * 2012 EXILE - "Bloom" * 2013 DANCE EARTH PARTY - " " * 2013 EXILE - "EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~" Photobooks # 2014.06.13 GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE # 2015.12.18 Photograph of Dreamers Concerts/Tours # 2015.05.04-2015.06.28 GENERATIONS WORLD TOUR 2015 "GENERATION EX" # 2016.04.23-2016.12.25 GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2016 "SPEEDSTER" # 2017.05.17-2017.06.04 GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE WORLD TOUR 2017 ~SPEEDSTER~ # 2017.07.22-2017.12.17 GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2017 "MAD CYCLONE" Trivia * The group had several supportive members, which got later added on other EXILE TRIBE groups: Iwata Shogo, Fujiwara Itsuki, Urakawa Shohei and Hasegawa Makoto were added to the group THE RAMPAGE in 2014, Sato Taiki was added to EXILE also in 2014 and Machida Keita was added to Gekidan EXILE in 2012. Nakatsuka Yuta was also a supportive member of the group until his addition in September 2012. References External Links * Official Japanese Website * Official English Website * Official Facebook * Official YouTube Category:GENERATIONS Category:2012 Debut Category:EXILE TRIBE Category:Groups